The Thing About Angels
by throughtheparadox
Summary: HI EVERYONE! I haven't done anything SPN related lately and I certainly haven't done such a fic like courttea179's prompt. Reposting this from my tumblr. This is sort of a Dean x Cas x Reader story so I hope you enjoy! P.S. I really don't know how to do it so excuse the MATURE part. :)


Another tiring day, I sighed.

Rushing inside the nearest coffee shop, I shook the coat off my back, flicking the purple scarf from my neck and hooking it carelessly on my arm. Deadlines over deadlines loomed over my head, my phone ringing again with my boss' number flashing on the screen.

"I'm done for the day..." I whispered, turning my phone off. I stared at the black screen, internally cursing because no matter how hard I try to be stubborn, work was work and I needed to be mature about it. Seeing an empty table at the corner of the coffee shop, I rushed to it, bumping to a man who also seemed interested to be alone in that quiet spot.

"I-sorry." He muttered, stepping away from me, his stance awkward. He looked more tired than I was, his fingers clenched on the sides of his trenchcoat, an agitated look on his eyes.

"It's cool. Ummm... You can have this spot if you want. I'll... I'll just stay there." I told him, nodding my head towards the table next to his.

"I didn't mean to take your place." He replied politely, his head tilting slightly to the side. I gave him a smile, shrugging. "Nah. It's fine. I still haven't placed my order yet so trust me, it's cool."

He looked at me, an eerie stare that seemed like he was looking at the depths of my being. I raised my eyebrows at him and he shook his head slightly. "I- I didn't mean to stare. You just seem very kind."

"Ummm... Thanks?" I said, putting my things down on the next table, weirded out by his comment. He's not scary, not at all, just looking confused and completely out of place.

"I- I could get your coffee and we... We can share the table." the man said, offering me a weak smile. Staring at him and his kind gaze, I figured maybe he just needed someone to talk to. That doesn't mean I would drink the coffee that he would buy me.

"Sure." I replied, beaming a smile. I watched him walk towards the counter as I pulled out my iPad from my bag, checking my emails. He was back in a jiffy, two coffee cups at hand, offering me one.

"So... Tough night?" I asked him, noticing the awkward glances he was giving me. I figured he wanted to tell me something and was hesitant whether or not he should go on.

He drank the coffee, a baffled look on his face as the cup left his lips. "Strange, this thing is. I could taste every granule... Bitter and sweet at the same time..."

He might have caught the weird look I was giving him for he swallowed, averting his eyes bashfully. "Sorry. I was just..."

I shook my head. "No need to explain. You seem distracted so I understand."

"How could you tell?" he asked, doing that head tilt again that starting to grow on me.

I tapped my fingers on the table, my other hand straightening my glasses. "You could tell me your story if you want. You can trust me."

I don't even know why I was helping him, trying to make him feel better even, but he just seemed so lost. He sighed, trying to hold the weight of my statement, and he gave me a small smile. "Well, there is this person... And... I have unexplainable thoughts about him..."

Him? Okay. Interesting. He looked at me as if waiting for some judgement but I gave him an encouraging smile. He continued, "... I have never felt. Long before time, I watch your kind- I mean, other people- ummm... Live their lives, with their abhorrent choices and such mundane activities. But then I met De- I met him."

Huh? He was talking like an alien, someone who's not human. Maybe he's high, I dunno, but I can see the pain in his eyes as he mentions this other guy. "Okay. Go on."

I saw his eyes light up slightly. "He's brave and selfless and... Funny." His eyes crinkled in recollection and I found myself smiling along with him. "His green eyes is greener than all of the forests of this earth combined and he... His ability to still be strong despite what my Fath- God has thrown at him is admirable."

"You love him." I mused, reaching out to touch his hand. He looked at where our hands met and trailed his blazing blue gaze back to my eyes.

"Yes... But... My family has caused him too much pain. And I don't think he will see me more than just a... a friend." He said, almost choking out the last word.

"Hey. Don't lose hope..." I said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I had never experienced such burden before... And I feel my chest constricting everytime we're alone. When he speaks... My mind sometimes fleet to the movement of his mouth and..." He paused, probably noticing the slight wince I did. I just felt weird that he was telling stranger like me his sexual frustrations.

"I... I get what you mean." I simply replied, giving him an awkward smile. His eyes trailed on my hand on top of his once more and I decided to pull away. To my surprise, he held my hand in place.

"It... I actually feel better that way." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

Suddenly, I felt like the room was getting hotter and I realised I was holding my breath. "Umm... I'm sure everything will turn out fine. You should tell him how you feel..." I said, slowly taking my hand away from his hold as I start to stand up slowly, gathering my things. "I should go..."

He looked at me, somehow my words slowly registering in him. He nodded, standing up as well, his blue eyes studying me again. "I-I'll go on my way as well."

We walked out of the coffee shop together, the air between us suddenly thick. His confession about his frustrated desire of that green-eyed guy seemed to have taken a toll on our conversation. As we walked past a dark alley, our eyes met and to my surprise, he grabbed my hand, planting a rash kiss on my lips as he back me up on the damp wall.

I felt my body tremble-from the coldness of the wall or the effect of the kiss finally hitting me, I don't even know. "What're you..." I gasped as his teeth grazed my bottom lip, his body making my melt into the wall.

"I don't know..." He whispered. "I just needed this..."

"I thought you were... What about him?" I breathed back in between the kisses that I also reciprocated.

"We-my kind are genderless in nature... The gender of out vessels do not define our desires..." He breathed, his lips travelling down my neck.

I was so lost in the desire pooling in on the base of my abdomen that his words were almost lost in my ears, the way his fingers suddenly trailing the apex of my thighs. He pushed the skirt that I was wearing over to my stomach, his fingers fumbling over his own trousers. I pulled him in for another kiss, my attraction towards him now totally undenied. Maybe that was really the reason why I sat with him tonight- I'm not a social person and yet the lost look in his face and the kind twinkle of his eyes sparked my interest in him. And now look at us...

I wrapped my legs on his waist and he supported me effortlessly, as if I was as light as a feather. As he pumped inside of me, I gripped his shoulders tight, my mouth on his ear. "I don't even know your name..." I breathed staggering as he plunged into me, hips meeting hips in slow and fast combinations.

"Castiel..." He replied as he kissed me fervently, that awkward face already gone and was replaced by the look of lust.

"Maybe green-eyes would be sorry if he saw you now..." I yelped, taking his hand into my own and taking it to cup my breast. His movements under me grew more and more needy, both of us moaning at each other's skin.

"I doubt he'll want me this way..." Castiel whispered as he pumped faster and faster, both of us feeling the peak of this affair. I ran my hands to his hair, tongue rolling over his mouth as I felt his and my own release, shoulders trembling as we caught some air.

"I bet if you just grab him to an alley like you did to me, all of your worries would be solved." I told him as I fixed my clothes.

Castiel gave a smile as he did the same thing, that bashful look back once more. "I-uh-I'll-maybe I will."

I took out a pen from my bag and took out a worn out receipt from my wallet, writing my number. "Give me a call and tell me how it goes?"

Castiel nodded as he took the paper. "I will."


End file.
